comunidadefandomcom-20200214-history
Ajuda:Darwin
Bem-vindo à página de ajuda do Projeto Darwin e suas mudanças na Wikia. O Projeto Darwin é uma série de melhoramentos no pano de fundo da Wikia, começando com um novo ambiente de customização de CSS e mudança para um layout líquido. Visite na Comunidade Central para mais informações sobre o Darwin. Layout de largura líquida Layout em geral A grande mudança é que o artigo vai expandir quando a largura do navegador for aumentada, indo de 700 pixels até 1270 pixels. E o conteúdo da coluna da direita foi reduzido de 330px para 300px de largura. Quando o layout tiver menos que 700 pixels de largura, o conteúdo da coluna da direita vai ficar embaixo da área de conteúdo. A caixa de pesquisa é uma exceção e vai ficar acima da barra de navegação da wiki. Arquivo:514px-StandardPageMin.png|Exemplo da página no tamanho mínimo. Arquivo:640px-StandardPageMax.png|A mesma página no tamanho máximo. Quando você for pré-visualizar uma edição, a caixa de diálogo agora vai incluir uma opção que permite ver o artigo na largura atual, na largura mínima e na largura máxima permitida - e assim você vai poder ver como o artigo vai ficar em telas diferentes. Área de Conteúdo O tamanho padrão da fonte vai aumentar de 13px para 14px para ficar mais fácil de ler. Skins e Pano-de-Fundo O Theme Designer ainda vai ser usado para criar skins e panos-de-fundo depois da atualização do Darwin. Customizações gerais de cor criadas no Compositor de Temas Visuais (Theme Designer) vão funcionar do mesmo jeito que antes. A imagem de pano-de-fundo agora vai ser normalmente dividida ao meio, com um gradiente no meio (como se desbotasse no centro). A “divisão” vai ficar maior a medida que a wiki cresça. Uma cor específica pode ser definida para a área do meio no Compositor de Temas. * Panos-de-fundo Repetidos não vão sofrer nenhuma alteração. * Panos-de-fundo Fixados menores que 1030px (a antiga largura estática da skin da Wikia) he old static width of the Wikia skin) não vão sofrer nenhuma alteração. Só imagens maiores vão ser "divididas". * Para imagens de pano-de-fundo maiores do que 2100px, há uma opção "sem divisão". Isso vai prevenir que o pano-de-fundo seja dividido ao meio nas telas mais largas, e talvez seja mais útil se o conteúdo da sua página for transparente. Quando o tamanho do site for diminuído a ponto que não dê pra ver o pano-de-fundo, a imagem não é mais carregada e a base da skin vira a cor de pano-de-fundo do artigo (não a cor de fundo de HTML). Veja também mais dicas sobre atualizar o pano-de-fundo com o layout líquido. Main Pages As etiquetas existentes da coluna da página inicial vão funcionar normalmente no layout líquido, então nenhuma ação é necessária. A etiqueta da coluna da esquerda terá largura líquida, enquanto a coluna da direita vai ser reduzida de 330px para 300px de largura, e vai ficar embaixo da coluna da esquerda em tamanhos menores. Nós recomendamos que os blocos das configurações tenham uma "largura de porcentagem" dentro das colunas, em vez de determinar uma largura específica - isso vai garantir que o tamanho varie de wiki pra wiki. Se você colocar "100% de largura", os blocos vão encher toda a área disponível nas colunas. Veja também para mais dicas em como atualizar as páginas iniciais para o layout líquido. Especial:CSS Editar MediaWiki:Wikia.css vai te levar à uma página diferente, Especial:CSS. Isso vai trazer uma nova experiência na customização do css da sua wiki. Visite Especial:CSS para uma visão geral dos vários melhoramentos. Categoria:Ajuda